Lily of the Valley
by astrau
Summary: Boa Hancock and Trafalgar Law, and their accidental not quite romance.
1. Chapter 1

Some people think that Amazon Lily is the most beautiful place in the world and that its empress-warlord Boa Hancock is the most gorgeous woman in all Blues.

However, Trafalgar Law is sure that the most beautiful place that ever existed was called Flevance, the White City, and that Boa Hancock is nothing more than a haughty spoiled brat.

When he arrives at Amazon Lily with his half-dead patients in tow, he is appraised, dismissed and left alone. It is better this way. Because amazon arrows are sharp.


	2. Chapter 2

She struts, she huffs, she stamps her foot. She pokes her long finger where it does not belong. She annoys him to no end, and he just smirks in response. Despite the fact that his knowledge of psychiatry is sketchy, he thinks that he understands her, that woman who is a living contradiction.

It is obvious that the empress doesn't find him attractive, however, she never doubts his professional competence, and for that fact Law feels gratitude.

She calls him neither by his name nor by his rank. To her, he'll be forever 'that doctor'.


	3. Chapter 3

Some people believe in the concept of immaculate inception. They say there is a forbidden kingdom where pure maidens reside, forever virgo intacta.

Law doesn't believe in such crap, had stopped to believe a long time ago. He is a doctor through and through.

Some people tell tales about the kingdom of fierce female warriors who take pirates prisoners for their pleasure and then mercilessly kill them, throwing overboard.

Who knows where lies the truth?

When boredom of the long vigil gets him, Law remembers these tales and starts to fantasize. In the morning, however, he feels nothing but disgust.


	4. Chapter 4

Law's crewmembers are becoming impatient, stir-crazy, they want out, out, out of this paradise, that taunts them, promising bliss, and disappoints by not giving anything.

"Soon," he assures them. Mugiwara is doing better and soon he will be free from his obligations.

Hancock is forbidden to see her loved one who is in Law's care. Nevertheless, she receives daily updates of his health status. When she speaks to Law, she is hellishly arrogant and contemptuous, and Hearts captain is quite often tempted to flip her off. For some reason, he never does.


	5. Chapter 5

The night is ablaze with thousands of bonfires and the singing voices of amazon women are absolutely deafening. It's festival, dedicated to some fertility goddess or other, Law doesn't care.

However, he cares for his crewmembers, and when they start to disappear one by one, lured by siren's call, he starts to worry.

He sees the shapely blond (what was her name, Marguerite?) dragging away Shachi and stupidly grinning Penguin in the arms of a bossy brunette. Even Jean Bart is led away by the bigheaded empress's sister. And nobody knows where Bepo disappeared.

He wishes them luck.

…The forced solitude onboard his submarine does wonders to his ego. Well, there's this book on PTSD he has yet to finish reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The night is young. The stars are bright. Under the cover of the night she approaches him, her head high, her beauty majestic and overwhelming.

She doesn't need to tell him that resistance is futile. He knows he has lost and as the captain of the captured ship he belongs to the pirate empress. Spoils to the victor - it's the law of the sea.

In authoritative voice she orders him to strip.

"I don't take orders well," he chuckles and promptly finds himself on the ground under the haki imbued foot.

"Well," the smirk on his face becomes even wider, "if you are so eager to get me naked, just do it yourself".


	7. Chapter 7

Law doesn't expect the warlord-empress to be a blushing virgin, yet he does underestimate her strength and eagerness. He is stripped in no time while she herself stays completely clothed. Then she pounced on him like a predator she definitely is, trying to devour him whole, her long legs squeezing him, her hands everywhere, touching, scratching. The embroidered silk of her cheongsam is chafing his bare thighs like a snake's skin.

She leads and he follows, she takes and he gives. And yet, when he tries to touch her back, she brushes his hands away. When he does that for a second time, she binds his hands with his own belt.

"It's for your own protection. There are Gorgon eyes on my back. I don't wish to kill you by accident."

He suspects it's a total bull. And yet his body is tinging in anticipation and his head is absolutely empty.

…When she climaxes, she calls another man's name.


	8. Chapter 8

Law lies on his cot in captain's cabin and looks at the empress of Amazon Lily who is brushing her hair. Her hair is long and glossy, and she herself is cold and distant.

Law earns for a smoke.

"Can you tell me something," he blurts unexpectedly. "How did you become the warlord of the sea?"

She tilts her head and looks at him contemplatively.

"Oh, it was easy enough for me. I've impressed the old geezers and they readily gave me the title."

"Because you are beautiful?" he smirks.

"That too," she readily agrees. "Are you aiming for the position?"

"Maybe. What of it?"

"You are not strong enough."

"Believe me," he chuckles. "I will be."


	9. Chapter 9

Next day she just tells him without preamble:

"If there is a child … it will be his child."

He looks at her with utter disbelieve.

"Mugiwara's child? Does he even… Does he even know about your feelings?"

"Doesn't matter. Someday I will be _his_ wife."

She leaves him with a huff, with her head held high, the real empress.

His crewmembers watch their interaction with stupid smiles on their faces. If they weren't half dead from the night travails, he'd wring their necks himself. Even fucking Jean Bart's neck.

No, it's not jealousy he feels. Not at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Law finds a lonely flower clinging to the bare rock not far from their camp. It's lily of the valley – flower of the North. It's nearly impossible to find it here, in the lush islands of the Grand Line.

Next time they meet, he gives the flower to the amazon empress.

"Thanks," she tells him, her voice flat, "Salome will like it."

"Do you know what this flower symbolizes?"

"No. Should I?"

"Humility. Sweetness. Return of happiness."

She shrugs noncommittally.

"So it has nothing to do with me."

He slowly nods. "So it seems."

She is like him, bound and disfigured by her own past.


	11. Chapter 11

When Dark King Rayleigh arrives, Trafalgar Law knows for sure that it is time to leave the island. Jinbe is healthy enough and Mugiwara should live, if he ever overcomes his grief and despair.

He gathers his men and makes the last preparations. There are rations to count and medical supplies to consider, as well as a million other little problems, which, if not addressed properly, would unerringly find a way to bite them in the back.

He has his own plans, his own life (or resemblance of it), his revenge, his crew, his current and future allies, his adventures. And One Piece.

There's no time for unnecessary feeling. And everybody knows that any kind of romance is totally overrated.

…She never comes to see him off. And it's ok. He just needs to forget the color of her eyes and everything will be all right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**.

Next time they meet, Trafalgar Law becomes a newly appointed warlord of the sea.

When the annoying vice-admiral Sicily or something introduces him to his peers, Boa Hancock frowns in consternation.

She doesn't recognize 'that doctor' in this cold and unapproachable man with the eyes of a seasoned killer. Instead of his usual bright colored short, he is clad in a dark long coat, sinister shadows are accumulating under the brim of his hat and even his sword looks longer than it was. His features are more angular, more pronounced. His smile is absolutely fake.

 _Suddenly she realizes that she forgot the color of his eyes._

When new warlord takes his seat, he barely acknowledges her with a nod.

She looks at him and she sees a harbinger of death – a man who is capable of cutting a beating heart from a human body.

She looks at him and she sees an opportunist who would sacrifice anybody to his own ambitions.

She looks at him and knows for certainty that the powers of Mero Mero are useless against him – he is just that strong and that callous.

She compares this shadow of a man to her dear Luffy, who is so full of life and vigor and naïve boyish confidence ( _and_ _who she is forbidden to see_ ) and knows with certainly that she made a right choice.

She never looks back.


End file.
